If You Love Someone
by Alica1990
Summary: Six months after the season 6 finale, two people return to Miami to make things right. Set around christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, I was feeling kind of down today and I felt like writing. I along with most people saw the season finale of Burn Notice last night and I needed the cheering up. I also figured with the holidays coming up these two chapters will help me keep a positive outlook till the New Year so here it goes….**

Six months, that's how long it had been since Michael's ultimate betrayal and the release of Team Westen. The return to Miami being a painful one as Fiona tried adjusting to life without him and accepting no sympathy from anyone. With no new news from Michael, the team started taking jobs again obviously trying hard to ignore the void he had left.

Jesse, Sam, and Fiona sat at Carlito's discussing their latest gig.

"So Fi, I heard from Maddie you got a new apartment." Jesse asked concerned.

"Yeah. Its time Jesse, I mean I can't live in Maddie's garage forever and with no word from Mich….." she stopped shaking her head. "With no word from him I decided its time I move on."

Sam reached over patting her hand in comfort. "Are you sure sister?"

"I'm sure Sam."

Jesse had a weird look on his face, obviously not paying attention anymore. Sam saw his expression and followed his gaze. Sam shook his head, smiling politely in greeting. "Well well look who it is."

Fiona turned in her seat her heart dropping when she saw Agent Pearce there instead of the man she longed to see.

"Agent Pearce."

"Miss Glennane, Axe, Porter. I thought I might see you here." She said sitting down in the vacant chair at their table.

"I thought you were in Dubai?" Jesse said finally.

"I was just got back a few hours ago. I just realized how much I missed the Miami scene and when Michael called and told me to head here I jumped at the chance."

"I'm sorry. Did you just say you talked to Michael?" Fiona asked.

"I was surprised too."

"What did he say exactly?" Sam questioned.

"He said he was really sorry and as an apology he cleared my file and had me reposted back to my original post here."

Fiona looked confused and hurt. She sat up a little straighter, pushing her hair back. "I'm confused Michael doesn't have that kind of power, I mean come on he was barely reinstated for heavens sake."

Pearce looked confused, not liking the position she found herself in. "He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I thought you knew."

"I'm asking you Agent Pearce, what didn't Michael tell me?" Fiona asked again, starting to lose her temper.

"After he was debriefed the agency gave him two options. Option 1, he would return to the CIA and take over Tom Card's old position fixing everything that had been destroyed and as a sign of good faith the agency would release all of you. Option 2, well I'm sure you can figure out what that was."

"So you're saying Mikey was blackmailed into a deal?" Sam asked outraged.

Fiona was quiet a few tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes.

"Mr. Axe, I'm sure you have figured out by now the agency is known for its blackmail."

Fiona stood up abruptly, rushing off into the crowd. Sam watched her go saddened by what she must be going through.

"Was it something I said? I apologize if I was out of line."

"Look she's been in hell for the past six months. She thought, oh hell we all thought Mikey made the choice to go back to his old job we never even considered it was an ultimatum."

"I'm sorry. I just figured he would've told you especially Miss Glennane."

"Well he didn't." Sam stated firmly standing up, and excusing himself when Pearce's hand on his forearm stopped him.

"Look…" she started looking between Sam and Jesse. "I messed up, she's upset and just needs a girlfriend to talk too." She stood up sliding past Sam. "Plus this'll give me a chance to apologize."

Sam nodded sitting back down.

Fiona kept walking trying to escape the thoughts that plagued her. He had chosen the only way out, the only way to save them all from life imprisonment. He had chosen to sacrifice himself knowing he didn't have to. He had left her and everyone behind knowing he'd rather them be angry and disappointed in him then in a cell. His face flashed through her mind, piercing her soul. How he looked at her as she avoided his touch, how he watched her from afar with a sadden expression as they boarded a chopper. Her stomach churned, she gasped for breath she headed into a nearby store barely making it to the bathroom before losing her lunch. She dry heaved while sobbing, hurt and ashamed by her actions.

A door opened quietly behind her and a familiar face stepped in and came to sit beside her.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to apologize, I made a mistake."

"Apology accepted."

"Look Miss Glennane…"

"Fiona. Miss Glennane makes me feel old." Fi said sniffling.

Pearce smiled offering her a tissue. "Fiona I know we got off to a rocky start but I want you to know I consider you and Mr. Axe and Porter friends."

"I'm not sure what to say."

"I'm not expecting anything here, but if you want to talk I'll listen."

Fi looked down, picking at her shoes. "I made a huge mistake. I always thought Michael was capable of change and that last day I realized he wasn't. He promised me he would get out of the spy business and I believed him. That last day he told me he did what he had to do and I never considered what else he could've meant by that. It kills me that the last thing I ever said to him was no you did what you wanted to do." Fiona said crying again.

Pearce looked over at the broken woman next to her and felt the same sadness for her that Sam and Jesse must feel. "He left after doing what he did for us. He left thinking I hated him." Fi wiped her eyes.

Pearce looked straight ahead her own eyes misting up. "From what I know about Michael he never makes a promise he doesn't intend to keep. He made a promise to YOU and I'm sure he fully intends on fulfilling it." Pearce looked over at Fiona, smiling softly. "He only wants you to be happy Fiona and maybe this is his way of making sure you are. _When you love someone let them go, if they come back their yours forever. If they don't, then it wasn't meant to be."_

Pearce stood up brushing off her pants, sticking her hand out and helping Fiona up. "He will always come back to you, just as you will to him."

"Always, for better or for worse."

"I know. Now wait, and he'll come back to you."

Fi smiled, her first genuine smile in days. "Thanks."

Pearce stepped out the door, "Don't mention it, it was nice talking to you Fiona and if you ever want to grab drinks some time give me a call."

"I will." Fi looked at herself in the mirror praying Michael would come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas was now a couple days away, the stores were busier than ever with last minute shoppers and even in her depressed state Fiona still smiled every time she heard a Christmas carol. Sam and Jesse were helping Madeline put up her tree while whistling along with the radio, Fiona sat like a child absently staring out the window hoping her Christmas wish would come true. Madeline watched her from her spot by the tree, hoping her Christmas gift from her and the boys would arrive soon.

A soft knock on the back door alerted her and Sam, Madeline smiled watching Jesse and Sam slink slowly out of the room, it was time for her part. Madeline walked over to Fiona placing a warm hand on her shoulder, she bent down and hugged her "I miss him to sweetheart." She whispered just as Sam and Jesse reappeared winking at her.

"It's just hard, especially this time of year."

"I know honey. Right now we could use some Christmas spirit. It looks like Bert and Ernie over there finally got the tree up and now I need my ornaments."

Fiona looked around, noticing nobody moving. "I need to stretch my legs anyway; I'll happily get them for you Madeline." Fiona said standing up.

"Hey Maddie, how about some of that beer you promised me." Sam asked earning him an elbow in the ribs as they watched Fiona step into the garage. Sam wrapped his arm around Madeline as she smiled.

Fi walked in the garage humming softly to herself as she flipped on the light. She stopped dead spotting a very familiar figure standing in the middle of the room his back towards her.

"Michael?" she whispered not believing her eyes.

He turned slowly his eyes never leaving hers. He took a shaky step towards her only to be thrown back again as she ran and jumped in his waiting arms. He hugged her tight, burying his face in her hair. Tears spilled down both their cheeks, he felt so happy to be home.

He kissed her neck, before pulling away slightly.

She sobbed still clinging to his arms afraid to let him go. He tilted her chin upwards, peppering her wet cheeks with kisses. "I've missed you so much Fi."

"I love you Michael."

Michael bent his head downwards his mouth resting just a centimeter away from hers. "I love you more Fiona." He breathed before crashing his lips onto hers, breathing life back into her.

A sniffle came from behind them making them break apart. Maddie, Jesse and a teary Sam smiled at the couple wishing them a Merry Christmas. Fi laughed through her own tears, and Michael smiled. His hands fell from around her shoulders to her waist keeping her close to him.

Jesse came over and patted Michael's shoulder welcoming him home.

Sam shook his hand, before pulling him into a hug.

Maddie hugged him, and kissed his cheek.

"So how long you staying Mike?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse!" Fiona and Madeline screeched.

"Sorry geez."

Sam chuckled and Mike smiled. "It's a good question Jesse, I was going to wait and tell you all on Christmas but I guess I could tell you now." Michael smiled widely looking down at Fiona with a twinkle in his eyes.

"For god sakes Michael tell us, preferably before I'm dead." Madeline griped.

Michael was still smiling as he pulled Fiona even closer. "There's someone here I made s promise too…" Fi gasped, hoping he was saying what she thought he was. "…. And as of two days ago I finally fulfilled it."

By the look of pure love and happiness on Fiona's face; Jesse, Sam and Maddie could guess what that promise was.

"So I guess I could say indefinitely if you'll have me."

Sam and Jesse grinned smacking Mikes shoulder.

"Hell yeah Mikey. We need you brother."

"I'm game Mike."

Madeline wiped her eyes, proud of her son. "Welcome home honey."

Michael smiled, before looking down at Fi. "How about you?"

Fi looked up from her shoes, her eyes refilled with tears. Madeline gestured for Sam and Jesse to follow her giving them some privacy.

Michael wiped her tears with his thumb. "Are you sure Michael?"

He turned, turning her body with his and pulling her to him. "I'm positive Fi. I promised you not because I had to but because I wanted to. The CIA was a big part of my life but you are my life."

"Michael I…"

"You don't have to. I made my choice; I just needed some time to fix things."

Michael grinned, and Fiona smiled hugging him. He held her close and she laughed, "I didn't get you anything for Christmas." She mumbled into his chest.

He laughed. "You did."

"Michael, trust me…"

He kissed her, shutting her up. "You Fi, that's the best Christmas gift ever, oh and…." He pulled two papers out of his pocket handing them to her.

She grabbed them out of his hands, squealing when she read two tickets to Parid for a week.

"I thought you'd like them and I figured it would be really perfect with the New Year and all."

She hugged him and then kissed him passionately. "Merry Christmas Fi."

"Welcome home Michael."


End file.
